


Lucky

by Aoida_blue



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: Gen, Hinted Relationships, M/M, Meet ups, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoida_blue/pseuds/Aoida_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man, his ex, his ex-brother, and ex-friend meet in a bar... Naturally everything goes to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

His ex, his ex-brother, and his ex-friend. All on one team. Really, Dick thought with a grimace, running into them in Hong Kong only proved that the ironic luck that had followed him his whole life was still going strong.

 

“Grayson!” Roy was the first to say anything, not the first to see him, Jason had seen him the moment he’d entered the room, maybe known about him before, “Long time no see.”

 

Indeed long time no see. Last Dick had seen of the guy had been him breaking out of the rehab clinic Dick had put him in for the third time, pale and screaming curses at him. From the sneer on his lips, Roy remembered as much and as much as Dick had been in the right, it was obvious that Roy still hadn’t forgiven him.

 

But maybe it was more than that. Maybe Roy was angry with him because when he'd broken for the third time, Dick hadn't been on planet and _couldn't_ go searching for him. 

 

“Very long time.” Dick agreed easily, smiling like to any outsider they were just a bunch of friends, he leant against the bar and waved at the Bartender, when he turned back Kori’s eyes were on him, assessing and wary.

 

Some lump formed in Dick’s gut. Sure, maybe he hadn’t done wrong by Roy, but Kori? Definitely done wrong by her.

 

“Kori. How are you these days?” Dick couldn’t help but ask, inclining his head slightly.

 

The blankness in her stare was all kinds of wrong, only emphasised by curious eyebrow tilt.

 

“Very well thank you.” She said, voice lowered to the bar’s hum but as confident as ever.

 

Her attention turned deliberately to Jason, away from Dick, as good as a cold shoulder as Dick had ever seen. Dick stared at her a moment, eyes flickering briefly to Jason and Roy. Jason’s face gave away nothing, nothing but the same even assessment and cool indifference. However Roy’s had a hint of pleasure in the tilt of his sneer. Dick looked away. 

 

“I’m glad.” Dick acknowledged, truthfully.

 

He did love her once, but not in the right way, and never ever enough.

 

He passed over a note when his drink arrived, glad for the distraction. Casually he turned, leaning against the bar and tried not to feel the tight twisting feeling crawling through his stomach.

 

Jason rose from his stool, elegant grace that had only improved with time after his death. He wasn’t erratic anymore, not that hollow eyed shadow, splattered with blood who’d been haunting Gotham with a cruel taunt. He looked healthier, face darker with tan and eyes brighter, the company and space from Gotham had clearly done him good. Perhaps the company more than the space. Roy and Kori's attention snapped to him the moment he moved toward Dick, guard's rising subtly as if waiting to jump in defend.

 

“Dick, not that I don’t _love_ running into you.” Jason said, faux-causal, easing into his elbows onto the bar beside him, “But do tell, what do we owe the honour?”

 

There was no such thing as coincidences. Dick knew it, and Jason knew it. They’d both learnt that same lesson by the same man.

 

But Jason thought this was him-

 

Yeah, Dick didn’t like this.

 

“Gee Jay, I thought you knew me. I always like _inviting_ you first.” Dick tapped his fingers on the bar, eyes on the crowd.

 

Dick had come to Hong Kong following a lead. This bar wasn’t supposed to be anything, any place. It was just an off chance, a name and number at the bottom of fifty others. At the very most, Dick had been hoping to find a clue, a mark of _The Gang_ , an advertisement or such. It wasn't supposed to be anything.

 

Jason’s shoulders didn’t even tense, but Dick saw the drop of his hand and Kori and Roy moved slightly, angling toward the crowd.

 

In a blink, Roy was close by Jason’s shoulders, hand friendly on Jason’s back. Dick watched the causal movement; the way Jason accepted it without a flinch. Jason never been touchy, but Roy’s touch, he accepted.

 

Dick noted it, eyes sweeping back over the bar, a clue to the trio perhaps.

 

“I know you hate saying it could be a C word,” Roy said lowly to Jason, eyeing Dick’s unattended drink, “But have you thought that, you know, it _can_ happen-“

 

The crowd rippled. Dick watched a man, dark clothes, white shirt, gold, expensive watch, move with purpose tapping the woman at the low table on the shoulder who’d been watching them with careful side glances all evening.

 

The woman nodded and twenty men in similar clothes all stood up around the bar. All twenty sets on eyes were on them, and them alone.

 

Dick shifted his foot back, stance firming.

 

 _Damn_.

 

“Do you get tired of being wrong Roy?” Jason asked dryly, not even bothering to move.

 

Roy sighed, pushing away from the bar, “I hate it when your paranoia is right.”

 

Kory straightened, beautiful and elegant, eyes sweeping over the crowd. Her lips quirked and the expression was still familiar enough to twist something deep within Dick. 

 

“You promised me one evening.” Kory declared, voice tinged with expectation and not aimed at Dick. 

 

The bar-goers, the ones not involved moved, eyed the scene around them and left quickly, eyes wide, revealing more men, men and women who just watched them from their seats with far too much knowledge to be innocent.

 

“Personally I thought you liked the after-dinner entertainment.” Jason’s head turned, hand resting on the bar flat, back straightening to long dangerous line.

 

“Do not misunderstand. I never said I disapproved.” Kory rebuked, enjoyment creeping through her cool voice.

 

Two fast clicks and a bow was out, resting in Roy’s hands.

 

Well then. Dick didn’t want to miss this party. Slipping his hands to his sides, quietly Dick slid out his batons.

 

Jason looked at him for a long moment, crowd shifting behind them.

 

“You sure you want to bring batons to a fire fight?” Jason drawled mockingly, hands already on his guns.

 

“You _want_ me try out them on you?” Dick retorted hotly and Jason smirked like he'd said the right thing.

 

The crowds were closing in, edging slowly, cutting off any escape routes. Yeah sure, Dick would love the chance to test out his batons on Jason and show him what they could do. However right then, there were much bigger fish to fry.

 

“I’d hate to break up the reunion.” Roy drawled, and yeah, he sounded almost jealous, Dick raised a brow, “But-“

 

“GET THEM!” Someone yelled.

 

All hell broke loose.

 

The bar burst into action. Jason spun and dropped down, guns firing. Beside him, Kory soared into the sky, hands glowing purple, and Roy flipped himself over the bar, shooting thick and fast. Part hoping, part expecting he wouldn’t be hit by one them, Dick threw himself at the crowd, batons whipping two men across the face, and catching a third man under the jaw.

 

He grimaced into his next twist because yeah, luck was still going strong then.

**Author's Note:**

> DCnU is so dang hard to pin down. What's cannon? What's not? Who knows??


End file.
